User talk:Lego Master BB
Energy X (talk) 00:35, September 25, 2018 (UTC) Images Please mind that we prefer .png images over .jpg ones. Energy ''X'' 21:55, April 14, 2019 (UTC) Images While it is good that you uploaded the images for the episode SM121, you have to do that properly. That means the images, which need to be of a more suitable resolution, need categories, description etc. At least ask for tips before doing something like that. Energy ''X'' 15:19, May 24, 2019 (UTC) :Mind not to copy images from other sites, as you have been warned before about this. Energy ''X'' 21:59, May 26, 2019 (UTC) ::Same goes for copied content, write info in your own words and don't copy them from other sites as well.--Lordranged7 (talk) 10:24, May 30, 2019 (UTC) Reply I never did such thing. What message are you getting when trying to do that? Energy ''X'' 19:33, June 5, 2019 (UTC) :Remember, if you find something odd or suspicious, you can always tell that to . Energy ''X'' 20:07, June 5, 2019 (UTC) Images Please make sure not to add so many images to the galleries. It is to make sure that our site doesn't get a lower ranking. Energy ''X'' 10:37, July 5, 2019 (UTC) Forum Input Hello there. I would appreciate if you can vote or add your input to my forum that involves the progression of Pokémon and move pages. Click here for the link. --Rai 水 (talk) 14:48, July 11, 2019 (UTC) Table I'll look into the matter. Energy ''X'' 12:53, July 21, 2019 (UTC) :I'm not so much annoyed by these attempts, as I am about this. Please revise your edit, because there are some mistakes, from grammar to spelling, that should not be there. In addition, the biography needs to be detailed, with the moves that either side used. Energy ''X'' 13:14, July 21, 2019 (UTC) ::I think I did the trick. Please report if you see any bugs. Energy ''X'' 14:07, July 21, 2019 (UTC) :::I completely forgot how bad the template is. It should be fine now, but do report the bugs. Energy ''X'' 14:18, July 21, 2019 (UTC) Sword and Shield Pokedex Entries Let's wait not to add anything about them until the games are officially released. Mozart999 (talk) 21:57, July 21, 2019 (UTC) Images Please do not add images with bad files to articles, even if someone else uploaded them. Energy ''X'' 18:40, July 29, 2019 (UTC) :Well that's better, go on, then. Energy ''X'' 20:52, July 29, 2019 (UTC) Template About the Pokédex Entries, I made a template that should replace it. Tell me what you think here! Energy ''X'' 16:01, August 3, 2019 (UTC) :While I do applaud you for that, you have seen how mess of a template that is. This new layout shouldn't take too much time and effort to update for newer games. Energy ''X'' 17:19, August 3, 2019 (UTC) Images Since you are involved with Let's Go Pikachu/Eevee content, could you simply add the images from the game, from this list? Energy ''X'' 17:26, August 4, 2019 (UTC) Image When uploading an image, please write the appropriate category. We don't want to add more issues to fill pages like these. If you don't know the category, at least first ask before uploading. Energy ''X'' 17:40, August 4, 2019 (UTC) Template 2 Like the previous template, please leave a comment about the new one, concerning Pokémon sprites. Here. Energy ''X'' 22:06, August 5, 2019 (UTC) It would probably be better if you don't add those new templates at the moment since it's possible they aren't fully finished yet or something.--Lordranged7 (talk) 04:41, August 6, 2019 (UTC) :Good, but please comment that on the link to gather feedback. ::Also, these are all proposals. You must not implement them yet; there will be a vote after I sort everything out. Moreover, some of these can be simply be added with a bot. So, for now, just offer feedback. Energy ''X'' 10:17, August 6, 2019 (UTC) :Well that's somewhat helpful. But remember, there's more to come. Energy ''X'' 19:20, August 6, 2019 (UTC) Third template Here's the discussion. It looks a bit incomplete, I know, but I'd like to hear your feedback about this mock-up. Energy ''X'' 22:48, August 6, 2019 (UTC) Image Please mind to categorize images, as said before. This one can belong to category "Generation VIII Pokémon artwork". Energy ''X'' 17:36, August 7, 2019 (UTC) Reply It should be done by the end of the week. Energy ''X'' 20:56, August 9, 2019 (UTC) Edits Despite our differences, you do a somewhat good job. Have you considered applying for rollback? Energy ''X'' 11:59, August 10, 2019 (UTC) Tables Remember, the table galleries are outdated and need to be converted to this. Energy ''X'' 17:41, August 10, 2019 (UTC) Sync moves The Japanese names you added for the sync moves, are those the actual Japanese names or just the English names translated to Japanese by using Google Translate? Because if it's the latter, they need to be removed since we only add official Japanese names and not English to Japanese translation.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:00, August 18, 2019 (UTC) Well then, thanks for answering my message. Anyways, don't do it that way next time, only add the official Japanese names.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:23, August 18, 2019 (UTC) Yes, I know but you should still add the content that's official and translations from Google Translate aren't official.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:30, August 18, 2019 (UTC) Categories Second warning: please categorize your images. Use Category:Season 14 Pokémon for images like these. Energy ''X'' 19:51, August 19, 2019 (UTC) :Look, if you want to keep adding images, then you have to categorize them. It's not even so hard, you can even ask me what category should be applied. We don't want to populate . For now, a block for a day is instituted. Energy ''X'' 17:09, August 21, 2019 (UTC)